Who cares about rule 12 anyway?
by xoxEllexox
Summary: The Team are at a club. Song comes on. Everybody Dances. Trust me, they story is better then the summery! TIVA, McABBY, JIBBS! -RE-DONE-
1. Love Is All Around

**Hi all!!**

**I dont own NCIS or the song!**

**The song is Love Is All Aroud, by Ricki-Lee, who was in Australia Idol...so most people who dont live in Australia proberbly dont know this song! lol **

**Love Elle xox**

**oh yeah, TIVA 4 EVA!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Can you please tell me why I'm here?" McGee yelled over the loud music at The Green Dragon nightclub.

"Come on Probie, the girls and Gibbs are waiting!" Tony DiNozzo said walking through the crowd. When they finally got to the table Tony sat between Ziva and Gibbs. The others now at the table were Abby and Director Shepard.

"Now this song is for all you lovebirds here tonight!" The Dj said over the speakers.

_We were always together  
__You__ knew every thought__  
that I had  
__My wish was__  
your command_

Gibbs stood up and offered a hand to Director Shepard (Jen to her friends), who took it and headed towards the dance floor while the others looked on shocked.

_Like a match  
__made in heaven  
__Then we took it  
__righ__t back to earth  
__And__ things got __out of hand_

Tony turned to Ziva and said "Do you want to dance, _Zee-Vah_?" Ziva laughed and walked to the dance floor, Tony close behind.

The song was getting more up-beat and Ziva and Tony were dancing next to Gibbs and Jen when Abby and McGee made their way over.

_But now I look into your eyes  
__I feel something I can't disguise  
__It's like I'm meeting someone new  
__Makes me __wanna__ get it with you_

_Suddenly I see, what you mean to me  
__And what we lost is found,  
Love is all around  
__And do you think of me,  
like I think of you  
__Can you hear the sound,   
__Love is all around_

The team were in the middle of the dance floor. Tony was laughing and spinning Ziva, McGee and Abby were jumping and even though the song was faster now, Gibbs and Jen were slow dancing.

_I was walking in circles  
__Used to know the way  
__but I couldn't find it anymore  
__i__ thought the world had no colours  
__Tried__ to eat, but nothing would taste  
__The same as before_

Gibbs whispered something into Jen's ear, she smiled and nodded. "we're leaving now, goodnight" and they walked off the dance floor towards the entrance.

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby all watched as they left and burst out laughing.

_But now I look into your eyes  
__I feel something I can't disguise  
__It's like I'm meeting someone new  
__Makes me __wanna__ get it with you _

_Suddenly I see, what you mean to me  
__And what we lost is found,  
Love is all around  
__And do you think of me,  
like I think of you  
__Can you hear the sound,  
L__ove is all around_

McGee and Abby were dancing and laughing and abby stopped.

"What?" McGee asked then followed her eyes to where she was looking. There danced Tony and Ziva, making out in the middle of the dance floor. Abby and McGee whooped and Laughed at them.

_We can have a good time,  
and take __the__ bad times  
__Just __remember__ when your down  
i __will stay beside you,  
your heart will guide you  
__  
__Suddenly I see, what you mean to me  
__And what we lost is found,  
__Love is all around  
__And do you think of me,  
like I think of you  
__Can you hear the sound,  
__Love is all around_

When the song finished the remaining four went and sat back at the tanle.

"I wonder what Gibbs and the Director are doing?" Tony joked as he sat down next to Ziva.

"I don't think I want to know." McGee said.

"Well I'm going to go home" Ziva said getting up. Tony looked at her, he looked disappointed. Ziva walked a few steps and turned back around. "Tony, your coming, yes?" Tony literally jumped of his seat and went with her.

"Gibbs is not going to be happy" Abby laughed.

"Isn't he breaking hiss own rule though?" McGee said smiling.

Abby grabbed his hand and they walked out.

When they got outside they saw Ziva and Tony walking down the street together. Abby grabbed McGee's hand again and they went in the opposite direction.

"Abbs, where are we going?" McGee asked

"My place" She smiled

"Oh yeah, Gibbs is gonna be mad. Who cares about rule 12 anyway?" McGee said and they both burst out laughing.

_Love is all around_

-----------------------------------------------------

**Should i write another Chapter? _the morning after_.. lol**

**xoxElle**


	2. Walk Of Shame

**Hey all!! ****this**** is chapter 2 obviously! **

**I've re-done this chapter because I've deleted the sequel.**

**Don't own NCIS!**

**R & R**

**xoxElle**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8.55am

Ziva woke up to find Tony still sleeping. She laughed as she sat up and looked at the clock. Her face fell.

"Tony" she said nudging him. "TONY!"

"Wha-?" He mumbled into the pillow.

"Get up!" She said sternly

"Why?"

She pointed to the clock that was sitting on the side table next to him.

"Crap! We're late!"

-------------

8.56am

McGee slowly raised his head off the pillow and turned to Abby.

"Morning Abbs" He said smiling.

"Morning" She said also smiling. She took site of the clock and screamed.

"CRAP!"

"Abby? What's wrong?" McGee said panicking

"WE'RE LATE!"

--------------

8.59am

"Jen wake up"

"What's wrong Jethro?"

"They better be there" He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" She said, and then saw the clock. "Crap"

-----------------

9.15am

Gibbs and Jen walked into the bullpen to find none of the team.

"Jethro, you're doing the walk of shame" Jen laughed looking at Gibbs, who was wearing the same clothes he was wearing last night.

"If any of them are doing the walk of shame I'm going to-"

Before he could finish what he was saying the elevator doors opened. Out stepped, well ran, Tony and Ziva.

"Dinozzo, David. You're late" Gibbs yelled.

"Sorry Boss, over slept" Tony said, earning him a head slap from Gibbs.

"What was that for?" Tony asked rubbing his head.

"For doing the walk of shame"

Ziva smirked and Jen laughed "hypocrite" She said.

This time Tony laughed as well. Before Gibbs could reply the elevator doors opened again. McGee and Abby ran out and stopped when they saw Gibbs glaring at them.

"Hi Boss" McGee said innocently.

"I see the boys stayed at the girls places then" Abby laughed nervously.

"DOSE ANYBODY LISTEN TO ME ABOUT RULE 12?" Gibbs yelled as he sat at his desk. The others walked and stood around him.

"To be fair, you broke the rule as well" Jen said standing behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

Giving in he said "Can you keep it out of the office?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Good now-" Gibbs was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Yes-ok-yes" Gibbs hung up.

"Two marines found dead at a High School"

Tony, Ziva and McGee all followed, leaving Abby and Jen in the Bullpen.

"Should we go to the Green Dragon again tonight?" Gibbs said as they got in the elevator.

They looked at Gibbs in disbelief before they burst out laughing.

Things were going to be interesting.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Review **

**xoxElle**


End file.
